


【逸源】毒药.

by lovezzy



Category: TF家族
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovezzy/pseuds/lovezzy
Relationships: 逸源
Kudos: 8





	【逸源】毒药.

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902557>


End file.
